Going anodite!
by MidnightGwevin XxX
Summary: 'It had beaten Ben and Kevin,what could she do that they couldn't? Well we're about to find out...


The Anodite state...

Normal P.O.V

Setting:Cave on a cliff .(Ben has the ultamatrix)

The young red head stood in a fight stance,fists clenched and eyes alert.

She watched as the raven haired boy was thrown back against the dark cave wall.

The dark haired teen groaned and the rock coating he was wearing crept down his body until no longer visible.

"Kevin"!She cried.

He didn't get back up but much to the young anodites releif the boy was still alive.

She stared at the monster who had knocked her boyfriend unconscious.

Her cousin,Ben Tennyson wielder of the ultamatrix,had transformed into an alien that resembled a dinosaur and was trying to fight the disgusting creature.

The alien was about the same size as the dinosaur they called humongasaur,had rough green skin,scarlet red eyes and razar sharp teeth .Due to his strength he seemed unbeatable and even humongasaur found it hard to keep him pinned down to the dusty cave floor.

"HOLD STILL"The dino bellowed willing it to give up.

The alien merily replied by laughing and without warning shot a blinding light from its evil red eyes.

Humongasaur went flying through the cave ceiling and into clear blue sky .He quickly came hurtling back down again and crashed through the earth making a creater,one of many made by the dino.

Humongasaur lay in the dino made creator and didn't get back up,he had been defeated.

There was a flash of green light and where humongasaur was,now lay Ben in human form,tiny compared to the dent humongasaur had made in the ground.

The red haired girl,Gwen,stared at the alien eyes wide open.

It had beaten the boys and it was now all up to her,but what could she do that Ben couldn't?

Well we're about to find out...

Gwens P.O.V

Ben and Kevin were down and they didn't look like they'd be getting up any time soon.

It was all up to me .I didn't know if i could win though,he had beaten humongasaur and that takes alot of stregnth.

I took a deep breath and launched at the creature before he could attack me.

Though either way it would have came out in the same result.

He punched me right in the stomach making me fly backwards into the cave wall,just as Kevin had.

I fell forwards onto my front coating myself in dust .I lifted myself up on all fours so that i was kneeling but i quickly clutched my stomach in pain as i suddenly felt the inpact of the blow.

"Hahaha foolish human,what can you do that your friends cant,your just a stupid human girl"Mocked the alien.

My face angered at this and i forgot all about the pain in my stomach.

I carefuly stood up,inranged by what he had said.

"I may be a girl but i am more than a human"I sternly told him.

I felt a tingling sensation wash over my entire body,my feet slowly lifted off the ground and my skin dissapeared and in it's place was a purple skin .My hair grew longer,swaying behind me with a bright pink glow.

The monster looked terrified and baffled at the same time.

"Y-you are an anodite"?He asked.

"Look who the girl is now"I smirked.

I shot a powerful blast at the cowering monster making it fly right through the back of the cave.

I flew after it not done with it's beating just yet.

I walked out of the shadows of the cave,met by the sunlight,to see it was hanging off of the cliff with only one green hand.

I encircled the alien with a mana bubble and threw it back into the blackened cave so we could fight.

It was on it's knees,hands together like it was praying.

"Please dont hurt me,i beg you to spare my life have mercy your greatness"It pleaded desprately.

I just smiled at this.

I blasted it again but not as powerful as the last and it skidded across the cave floor .It tried getting up but was struggling,thats when i shot it again.

This time dust flew everywhere blocking my veiw from the creature .It soon cleared and i got ready to attack again but the monster was on the ground unconscious,i had knocked him out cold.

I smirked in victory .Who says girls are weak? (cos if you do i'll kill ya!)

"Gwen?"I herd a voice echo in the cave and i turned to see a raven haired teen leaning against the wall.

'...Kevin'I thought.

I had toatally forgotten about the world around me all i cared about was the fight that had comenced.

Kevin had a worried look in his eyes,i was confused at first,but then i remembered, i was still in annodite form.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on my soul being pulled back into my human form again.

I collapsed onto my knees as i herd foot steps rushing over me .Luckily the pain in my stomach was only minor.

"Gwen are you okay"Kevin asked.

"I'm fine"I said trying to get up.

I felt Kevins hands on my arms,helping me up and then some more foot steps.

I turned around to see ben coming towards us.

"What happened"Ben questioned.

But before i could answer Kevin did.

"Gwen went anodite...again, and beat up the alien"Kevin explained to Ben.

"Wont Gwen lose her humanity if she keeps going anodite"Ben asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"She could"Kevin said.

"I mean thats like the third time now"Ben said after thinking.

I was about to correct him when kevin spoke.

"No this would be her fourth time"Kevin informed Ben.

I opened my mouth to talk but Ben beat me to it.

"Wait,what,when"?Ben asked confused.

"Well your both wrong"I finaly got to say.

They both turned their heads to look at me with a frown on both their faces.

"This would've of been my sixth time"I smiled at their confused looks.

"Wow,shows what i know"Ben stupidly remarked.

I knew what was gonna come out of Kevins mouth next.

"What do you know"?Kevin smirked.

"Heyyy"Ben whined.

"The first time you went anodite was when the ultimates wanted to get out of the watch...right"?Ben said.

"No the first time Gwen became an anodite was when we were fighting the hybreeds in their ship"Kevin corrected Ben.

"So the second time was when you came in the utimatrix"?Ben asked me.

"No the second time was when i was fighting zombozo"I told them.

"Really you went anodite to defeat a stupid clown"?Kevin asked.

"Yes,because Bens mom was about to fall to her death, i was tied up with a metal rope and zombozo was gonna kill me"I explained.

"Oh"Was all Kevin could say.

"Then the third time was when you went into the watch"Ben said hopeful that he had gotten it correct,and he was right.

"yes"

"See i knew that"Ben's face lit up.

"Sure"I said rolling my eyes.

"What was the fourth"Kevin asked.

"That was when we went back for charmcaster in legerdomain,after you two had...died,i turned into an anodite .But that was a mistake because she was waiting for me to do that so she'd have more power"I sighed thinking of the time charmcaster had killed us all.

"I did not know that"Kevin spoke.

"Nope"Ben agreed.

"so then the fifth would have been when diagon turned you into your anodite form"Ben questioned.

"Yeah,and then the sixth would be right here in this cave"I answered.

"well looks like we've learnt something new today"Kevin said.

"yep,are you sure you dont have any more secrets"Ben asked.

I knew he was refering to the time i told them about the paralell world where charmcaster ruled.(It was mentioned in my other fanfic the truth is out)

"Theres not anything i can think of"..."right now"I smirked.

I walked out of the dark cave to be met by light and warmth.

Ben and Kevin followed squinting as the sun hit their faces.

Ben started fiddling with the ultamatrix and there was a sudden green flash.

Ben had turned into jet ray and jumped off the side of the cliff,dissapearing but then came swooping back up again.

"I'm going to mr smoothies" "Whos coming"?Ben asked.

I didn't feel like watching Ben gulp down 20 disgusting smoothies so i shook my head.

"Nah"Kevin said.

"Suit yoursleves"Ben said as he dissapeared again.

I concentrated on creating mana platforms for Kevin and i to climb down on.

"You wont turn into an anodite again will you"? "Only...i dont want to lose you"Kevin spoke as i steped onto the first glowing platform.

"I'll try not to"I smiled.

Kevin smiled back and also steped onto the floating platform.

"Good"Kevin said grabbing me around the waist and hugging me tight.

I looked into Kevins dark eyes and smiled.

"I love you"Kevin spoke.

"I love you too"

* * *

**I think i'm improving my writing skills which is good cos my writing skills aren't exactly good**.

**I've had this on the laptop for ages and now i've finaly posted it.**

**MY(yes mine)laptop is finaly getting fixed which means i will soon have chapter two of lost,alone and i can improve the story more so YAY! :D**


End file.
